


First Time Su Gets More Than She Bargained For

by Nomadic_Earthbender



Series: Kyalin-Firsts [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brief mentions of masturbation, Bumi and Su bonding, F/F, Feels, Making Out, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Su is embarrassed, almost third base, bumi and su are the best wingmen, bumi and su brotp, getting caught, su and lin bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomadic_Earthbender/pseuds/Nomadic_Earthbender
Summary: After their heart to heart Lin and Kya are closer than ever, emotionally and physically. Su and Lin have a bonding moment before Su shares gossip and gets embarrassed for the first time ever probably. Lin and Kya finally decide if they are ready for the next step in their relationship with a bit of a nudge from Su and Bumi. Su and Bumi are in this together and bond over their goal to make Lin and Kya happy. As always, I'm horrible at these.





	First Time Su Gets More Than She Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else think it's sad that kids today will never visit the video rental store? Please see end notes! Thanks for reading!

Su sat down next to her on Kya’s bed, “So, after all these years it’s still Kya?”

  
Lin blushed a little, she had no idea Su had known. “Yeah. Yeah it is.” Lin couldn’t help but smile, “how’d you know though?”

  
“Please Lin, anyone with eyes and half a brain could see how you looked at her. Honestly I suspected something even when you were still with Tenzin. I just don’t think you noticed yet or maybe weren’t ready to admit it.”

  
Su was probably right. She did genuinely care for Tenzin at the time but it wasn’t anything to what she was feeling now, and she and Tenzin had been together for quite a bit longer. Kya had always just been…well Kya and she had always caught Lin’s eye and held her attention.

  
“Thanks Su.”

  
Su looked utterly confused, “For what?”

  
“For not saying anything or teasing me. You could have. You played plenty of pranks and after a while, when I became such an ass, I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had. Even now, I held a grudge for decades and missed so much of your life and my nieces and nephews but here you are. Always there even when I never was.”

  
Su’s eyes were brimming, “Lin…”

  
Very quickly Lin hugged Su.

  
“You know, I looked up to you a lot Lin, even if I never showed it. I always felt so guilty about these.” She turned Lin’s face to look at her scars.

“You were always looking out for me though, no matter how bratty I could be. Even during the years of silence between us I knew if I ever needed you, all I would have to do is call, you’d come. Plus I always liked the thought of you and Kya together, I always thought she could make you happy. Bumi and I talked about it all the time when he was here on the island.”

She suddenly got a particular type of look, one Lin isn’t sure she liked or not.

  
“Bumi! I have to tell him!” Su exclaimed. Lin gave her sister a cautious stare.

  
“Tell him what?”

  
The look she received made Lin feel as dumb as a camel-yak. “The recent developments between you and Kya! Don’t think I forgot what I heard and somewhat saw from my cramped hiding place. He will be so excited!”

  
Su jumped to her feet.

  
Lin rubbed her eyes before sighing, “Is this something I’m going to have to worry about? While I appreciate your and Bumi’s enthusiasm I don’t want to have to worry about voyeurs in my personal life. I get enough from the press as Chief.”

  
Su turned to Lin and took her hands. “Since I was a teenager Bumi and I have gossiped about this, but it has only ever been us. We will never talk about it with anyone else. Plus we do have boundaries, just not very firm ones. Bumi may have spied when you kissed Kya at the door after your date. He told me all about it when I landed.”

  
Lin just nodded, knowing she really had no control over the situation.

  
Su hugged Lin one last time before heading to the door, just as she reached it she turned around. “I really am happy for you Lin. I can’t wait to start making up for time lost.” She gave her older sister a genuine smile, one that was returned, before flinging open the door and yelling, “BUMI!!” as she ran off down the hall.

Lin couldn’t help but wonder where she stored the childlike enthusiasm and energy. She herself had quite the stamina, but she wasn’t willing to waste it.

  
Kya stepped through the door a moment later, her hair was down and dripping. Rivulets of water ran in patterns along Kya’s beautiful tan skin. She had on blue shorts and what appeared to be one of Lin’s tanks, must be the one she had left that Rohan got sick on after the toddler had too much candy. The metalbender’s eyes followed a particularly tantalizing droplet as it ran from the ends of Kya’s hair and into her cleavage. Throat suddenly dry she could only think of what she could use all of her stamina doing.

  
“What was she so excited about?” Lin could barely even her the question over the sound of her rapid heartbeat. “Lin?” Not giving a response Lin continued to stare at sculpted legs and collarbones. Finally the third time did the trick. “LIN?”

  
Said woman jumped and her eyes met Kya’s, finally remember the question she had been asked, “Gossip with Bumi.” Her voice was husky and shaky. Taking a deep breath she ran her hand through her hair trying to clear her head.

  
Kya tossed her towel over the back of a chair before sauntering over to the younger woman. “I would ask where your mind is but with that look on your face I have a pretty good idea.”

  
Lin’s flushed skin got a little darker due to a blush but before she could reply Kya straddled her and sat on her lap, draping her arms around the Chief’s neck. Lin let her hands wrap around Kya’s bare thighs. Almost bringing their lips together, Kya spoke, “I’ve been thinking about you too. When I’m all alone and missing you at night.”

  
Lin felt a shiver run up her spine as she pictured Kya alone in the very bed she was sitting on. Images of Kya with her back arched and a hand between her legs made Lin dig her fingers into Kya’s toned thighs. Not wasting another moment she brought their lips together in a heated kiss. The waterbender gasped into her mouth as she stood up before turning them around and laying Kya on the bed.

  
Tearing her lips from Kya’s, Lin began to kiss down her neck, stopping at the fading mark she had left a few days ago to restore it, to her chest. Wanting to follow the water drop from earlier. She used her hands to slowly push Kya’s top up, but stopped when it was about mid stomach, waiting for permission. Kya was practically writhing beneath her, “spirits Lin…touch me.”

  
The metalbender felt her entire body flush at her girlfriend’s words. Girlfriend, she liked the thought of that. She pulled back panting to look into Kya’s eyes as she slowly lifted her top. Her eyes started to drift lower the higher her hands rose. Just as the tank was at the bottom of Kya’s breast, and Lin was about to see more of Kya than she ever had, a loud knock came on the door.

  
“As much as I hate to interrupt you ladies. Dinner is about to be plated.” Bumi’s voice was muffled but Lin heard him clearly.

  
Lin groaned and rested her head on Kya’s sternum. Kya stroked her hair, “I know baby.” Lin couldn’t help but smile at the term of endearment.

“What?” The waterbender asked, feeling her smile. Lin finally looked up, still smiling, “I like it when you call me that.” She blushed slightly at her confession but Kya just grabbed her face and brought their lips together.

  
It started out chaste but after a few seconds their tongues were dancing and they were breathing heavy, but before Lin could let her hands start roaming again another knock rang out through the room. It was Su this time.

  
“Lin don’t make me have to come in there! We can’t eat till you two get to the table! Come on!”

  
The older Beifong just sighed before sitting up on her knees, still between Kya’s legs. “I guess we better get out there. We both know she isn’t kidding about busting in here.”

  
Lin looked down and had no idea how she was supposed to leave this room. There lay the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on looking at her as if she wanted to devour her. Her eyes were dark, loose hair mussed, lips kiss swollen and her skin was flushed down to her heaving chest.

  
Suddenly the ground rumbled enough to shake the bed. Su’s last warning Lin realized. It seemed to shake Kya out of her daze. “You go on, I need to change into something a little more appropriate. I won’t be long.” She gave Lin a strange look, like she was thinking but also hiding something.

  
Lin reluctantly got off the bed and headed for the door. Just as she had reached it she heard Kya shuffle off the bed and call out, “Lin, could you hand me that top on the dresser before you go?” 

The metalbender grabbed the blue and white tie dye t- shirt before turning around. She almost swallowed her tongue. There stood Kya in nothing but her shorts, beautiful full breasts with nipples begging for attention, sculpted collar bones along with a toned stomach on display. Her hand was out waiting for Lin to hand her the shirt.

  
“My eyes are up here Lin,” she teased. Lin’s eyes snapped up to Kya’s and saw she saw the glint in them. Lin wanted to be annoyed but she could hardly breathe as it was. Slowly she made her way to the other woman and with a shaky hand gave her the shirt. Without realizing her other hand had reached out and lightly touched the soft skin of Kya’s stomach.

  
Both women gasped at the contact. Lin was frozen but she closed her eyes and took deep breaths, she was on the cusp of losing control. She was trying to get a grip on her arousal but she was also contemplating how she would make it through this dinner. With the image of a half nude Kya burned into her mind and the wetness beginning to pool between her thighs, she knew it would be an uncomfortable experience.

  
When she opened her eyes and met Kya’s gaze once more the other woman let out a shuddering gasp. Kya had never seen such a look on her before. There was still an underlying tenderness of love and care, but it was wild and passionate…animalistic even. All of this directed at her and her alone. The noise that left the older woman’s lips destroyed the last of Lin’s resolve.

  
Kya dropped her shirt to the ground as Lin grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her legs to wrap around the metalbender’s waist. Her arms went around Lin’s back and gripped her shoulders under her tank top, she could feel the muscles working to support her and it caused her to grind her hips into Lin as she backed them into a wall.

  
Lin nibbled on Kya’s ear before moving her way down to her neck as she allowed one of her hands to slide out from under Kya and to her naked breast. She moaned feeling the pebbled flesh under her palms, Kya shuddered and moaned. Lin was for once grateful for their slight height difference as she only had to bend her neck to take one of those tempting dark and dusky nipples into her mouth.  
The waterbender let out another moan and moved one of her hands to clutch Lin’s head as her breast was enveloped in a warm mouth, where tongue and teeth were teasing her. Lin’s free hand was not idle, attached to Kya’s other breast, her fingers were rolling the peak and lightly squeezing.

  
Kya was still grinding her hips, in her thin shorts against the rough fabric of Lin’s pants it was ruining them, she could feel how slick her thighs were getting as the cloth of the shorts began to stick to her. “Fuck, Lin.”

  
Lin moaned her agreement around the flesh in her mouth before pulling back to briefly tangle her tongue with Kya’s. She shifted her weight and began to leave open mouth kisses and nips with her teeth across Kya’s collarbones and down her chest once more. Just as she was about to reach her destination the door flew open and she heard Su yelling.

  
“Dammit Lin! I’m hungry will you just HOLY SPIRITS! I am so sorry. I will just be going now. Don’t mind me. Carry on. Proud of you.” Su continued to ramble as she stumbled out the door and closing it before she briskly walked down the hall.

  
Lin felt as if ice water had been thrown on her. A brief look at Kya told her the woman felt the same. She slowly lowered the woman back to her feet. She rested her forehead against Kya’s before leaning in to place a soft kiss there and wrapping the woman in her arms.

  
Kya looked down at her with sad eyes, “You aren’t mad that Su caught us? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” Lin cut her off with a kiss.

  
“No I’m not mad, a little embarrassed but it was also the most embarrassed I have ever seen Su so it was kind of a win-win situation. It wasn’t your fault anyway. I hope I didn’t push.”

  
Kya gave her a bright smile, “Never.”

  
Lin smiled before stepping back. “I’m going to face the music. I’ll be waiting.” She winked and stepped out the door allowing Kya to get dressed.

* * *

  
After stopping by the bathroom to splash some water on her face, Lin steeled herself before walking into the dining room. To her surprise no seemed to react to her presence besides Su blushing. She watched as Su gulped down the last of her wine before pouring herself some more.

  
“Lin. Are you feeling better? We weren’t sure you would be joining us.” Tenzin seemed surprised to see her.

  
“What? I feel fine?” Lin had no idea what he was talking about.

  
Now Tenzin appeared confused, “Su said Kya was helping you with a bad migraine.”

  
“Oh, well yeah she did great.” Su covered for them.

  
Although after a quick glance around it seemed that only Tenzin and Pema were really believing it. Katara was chuckling and Opal was smirking while Jinora shook her head and Ikki gave her a thumbs up. Meelo didn’t seem to quite catch on but was suspicious. Bumi was still prodding Su for details and Rohan was too young to understand anyway.

  
Glaring at them all through her blush she sat down.

  
Tenzin smiled, “Well, there is still plenty of food, I hope you still have an appetite.”

  
Just as she was about to respond she heard Kya come into the room and Bumi barked out a laugh before clamping his hand over his mouth, she heard him whisper to Su, “Yeah, but it isn’t for the food!” Su blushed again lightly but couldn’t help a chuckle that escaped.

  
Turning to look at the vision that was her girlfriend her eyes widened. She must have gotten a little carried away. The original mark was hidden by her shirt but there was a new hickey right under her jaw and a raw area just at the neckline from Lin’s teeth.

  
Kya couldn’t see the marks herself but seeing Lin’s eyes fixed on her neck gave her an idea of what Bumi was laughing about. She smirked and waggled her eyebrows even as she blushed. With the exception of a confused Tenzin the table gave a light chuckle and Lin gave an annoyed huff at her antics. Sitting next to Lin she immediately took her hand and kissed it before placing them on her lap. Bumi cooed and clapped his hands together. It caused another round of chuckles from everyone even Tenzin.

* * *

  
Throughout dinner Lin was watching Bumi and Su whispering, it made her scowl deepen. She hoped it would prevent the heat from rising in her cheeks. After what Su saw, spirits know what they were talking about. It probably didn’t help that she was frequently shifting in her seat from the uncomfortable lingering evidence of her arousal. They kept looking at her and Kya and seemed to be planning something. It didn’t stop all through dinner or clean up, it was driving Lin nuts. Eventually she grabbed Kya’s hand and led her outside to spend time with her while waiting on the ferry.

* * *

  
Su was whispering all about what happened just before dinner and wanted his opinion on a plan she had.

  
Bumi leaned to whisper to Su. “Lin is getting suspicious of our whispering.”

  
Su rolled her eyes, “She’s always suspicious, especially of me.”

  
Bumi couldn’t help but chuckle. Eating another bite of his dessert he quietly went over Su's idea once more.

  
“So, we need to get Lin and Kya to spend more time together so they will finally hook up? Do you think that’s a sound idea? Look Su, I probably shouldn’t say anything but I think Lin and Kya had a bit of a rough spot a few days ago.”

Su gave Bumi a concerned look and whispered harshly in his hear, “What do you mean? What happened?”

  
Sighing Bumi collected his and Su’s plates before motioning her to follow him to the kitchen.

  
“Lin completely disappeared for two days. Today is the first time I’ve seen her since then. She didn’t visit or call Kya and wouldn’t answer Kya’s calls.”

  
Su shook her head and gave a sad sigh, “Oh, Lin.”

  
“Kya was pissed at first, then she was hurt, I finally told her to just go to Lin’s when she knew she would be home and ask her face to face what was going on. Kya didn’t come back last night. I was so worried about her.”

  
At Su’s look of confusion and anger he rushed to assure her, “I didn’t think Lin would ever do anything to hurt her, at least not intentionally and never physically. I just thought maybe she couldn’t get to Lin or they argued and split. I’m not really sure what happened, only that they weren’t speaking. Kya really loves her Su, she has for a long time I think. If it didn’t turn out well I wasn’t sure what she’d do, she definitely shouldn’t drink when she’s upset. It never turns out well.”

Rubbing the moisture from his eyes at a long lost memory he sighed and placed his hands on Su’s shoulders.

  
“You have no idea how happy I was to see that they arrived together this morning and how happy they looked, it certainly felt like there is a new air about them. So, if we do this, it has to be delicate. Whatever Lin or Kya want to do is what we will do. We can just give the suggestion to staying out for a bit and hanging out and whatever happens between them happens.” Smiling for the first time Bumi continued, “Although from what you told me you may not be far off on them hooking up. They seem to be closer than ever today and not just physically.”

  
Su nodded and smiled. “That sounds perfect Bumi. Lin loves her too. I really do just want to help them. I want Lin to finally be happy.”

  
Bumi hugged the younger woman he saw as another sister, knowing the guilt she felt for Lin’s isolation for all these years, despite what Lin has told her. “I know Su and she is, even more so now that you’re in her life too.”

  
“Thanks, Bumi.” Su gave him a watery smile before wiping at her eyes and clapping her hands together, “Now! Let’s go pester the happy couple! I think I saw them head for the docks.”

* * *

  
Sitting in the grass Lin and Kya were cuddled up waiting for the ferry. Kya sat between her knees with Lin’s arms wrapped around her waist. Lin was calm, breathing in the scent of the waterbender. She smelled like the ocean and her sandalwood soap.

  
Breaking the silence Lin spoke lowly as to not disturb the atmosphere, “I’ll miss you tonight.” Kya hummed her agreement.

  
Kya turned her head a placed a sweet kiss on her lips. “Last night may not have been the best circumstances but I liked falling asleep with you and waking up in your arms.”

  
Lin gave her a smile, “It was definitely something I could get used to.”

  
Taking on a bit of a devious look, Kya turned her head so her lips were close to Lin’s ear before spoke again, “That’s to say nothing of how worked up you got me earlier.” She felt Lin’s arms tighten around her waist.

  
“Kya.” Lin tried to make it sound like a warning but it came out as more of a whine.

  
Managing to turn around in the tight grip, Kya was straddling Lin for the second time that evening. She whispered into the metalbender’s ear once more, “I may have to throw those shorts out, I’m positive they’re ruined.”

  
Lin inhaled sharply through her nose. Her earlier arousal flared back to life by Kya’s words. She quickly took Kya’s lips with her own, lightly tugging her bottom lip with her teeth. Kya’s hands moved to cup her face as their tongues moved against one another.

  
“Hey! Keep it in your pants! I don’t need another show thanks.”

  
The couple broke apart to find Su and Bumi walking toward them.

  
Lin rolled her eyes. “Well just like when you burst into Kya’s bedroom you had no business being there. What are you two doing out here?”

  
“This is a public place if you haven’t noticed, you hormonal hussy. We’re here because the four of us are going to have some fun. If you can get that stick out of your butt to have any, dear sister.”

  
Lin scoffed as Kya moved off of her and grabbed her hand to pull her up. Su is name calling and insulting her and she wants to go out for fun? Unbelievable. Although, if it meant having an excuse to spend more time with Kya she was going to take it, even if she had to spend that time with her insufferable sister. However, she had already had a rough last few days and really just wanted to be close to Kya in a comfortable setting.

  
“Look I know it isn’t wild and fun but why don’t we just rent a mover and go back to my place? I have some beer and sake and probably some junk food laying around. We can do whatever you want tomorrow, its Friday so your options will be endless.” Lin was sure she would regret that, but if it got her out of going out tonight she would worry about having to get out of that later.

  
“Lin that isn’t fun we should…” Bumi jabbed the youngest Beifong in the side with his elbow. Lin arched her brow and shared a look with Kya when the airbender leaned to whisper in Su’s ear.

  
Su let out a dejected sigh and nodded her head, Bumi wrapped his arms around her shoulder in comfort. Lin let whatever they were being suspicious about go, since it meant she didn’t have to go anywhere.

Kya snaked her arms around Lin’s waist and snuggled into her side, “I think it sounds wonderful.”

  
Kissing Kya’s temple the group made their way onto the ferry and stopped by the rental store to grab some movers and candy.

* * *

  
Snuggled together on the couch, Kya and Lin were torn between trying to enjoy the move or each other. Su and Bumi seemed to be engrossed in the cheesy action film sprawled on pillows on the floor and munching away on snacks far too close to the screen. Kya and Lin took advantage of that to indulge in intervals of making out. They were trying to keep their hands still but Lin’s resolve was weakening. She was just contemplating kicking her sister and Bumi out when her phone rang.

  
Su jumped up to answer it before Lin even broke her lips away from Kya’s.

  
“Opal! Is everything alright?”

  
Bumi paused the movie and everyone in the room sat quietly to make sure everything was alright.

  
“Oh, ok. Yes that’s fine. We’ll be there soon! I was tired of listening to Kya and Lin make out anyway. Love you too, bye.”

  
Lin glared and Kya looked sheepish while Bumi burst out laughing. Su just smirked as she hung up the phone.

  
“Opal needs me back at the island, she wants to start planning for that cultural festival that’s coming up soon. Bumi, Kya, you guys coming?”

  
Bumi stood and stretched before heading towards the door. Lin glanced down at Kya who was resting her head on Lin’s shoulder.

  
“I think I’ll stay here for a while, at least finish the movie.”

  
Lin smiled as the other two occupants laughed.

  
“Sure, the movie. Seriously though, it has been fun. Although tomorrow we’re doing what I want to do, so prepare yourselves.”

Su and Bumi wrapped the couple in a hug, which Lin pretended to detest and grumbled about it as the others laughed at her expense.

  
Finally when the other two left Lin stretched out on her back and coaxed Kya to lay on top of her. They watched about five minutes more of the movie before their lips found one another’s once more.

* * *

  
By the time the credits were rolling they were in much of the same position as the last time they were on this couch. Hands searching and groping, heated kisses, and grinding hips. Eventually noticing the movie was off, Lin pulled back to look at Kya and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she spoke softly, “Stay with me?”

  
Kya searched Lin’s face to make sure she understood what Lin was asking, finding the answer she was looking for she took a brief moment to make sure _she_ was ready for this. Despite all the teasing and lust filled encounters over the last few days, it was a lot different than actually making love. Without lust driving her actions she had a moment to think rationally and focus.

  
Looking into Lin’s eyes she saw they held a small hint of nervousness but were full of love, desire, and trust. There was no pressure and she knew if she wanted they would just sleep cuddled in Lin’s bed, but that isn’t what she wanted. She wanted Lin, all of her. She had denied herself of this woman for far too long already, and after talking so freely this morning she knew Lin felt the same, Lin was falling in love with her too and she deeply cared for her, she could feel it anytime the metalbender was near.

  
This wouldn’t merely be a meeting of bodies and skin.

  
Feeling ready and confident to take this step despite the small amount of nerves, Kya nodded.

  
Lin leaned down and gave the waterbender a soft kiss before getting off the couch and leading her hand in hand to her bedroom.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So we are finally almost there! Sorry for being such a tease! I was trying to make it an organic experience, I hope I succeeded and gave a realistic approach. I am already working on the next installment and hope to have it up in a few days. As always I value my reader's input, so I am curious of how much smut you all want to see. The next installment will pick up right where this left off and there will be some sweet first time love making, (or smut depending on how you see it I suppose) but do you all just want the minimal smut of the first time, a second helping of smut, or an all you can smut buffet? There will still be plot to the fic but I can write more smut into it if you all so desire. Please comment and let me know or just comment to let me know your thoughts on this fic! Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> P.S. after seeing Lin tell Su she loved her in the series, I just had to have a moment between them! Seeing the soft side of Lin during that scene, (even a life and death situation) when she hugs Opal and later Toph just melt my heart. It also shows her personal growth and how she was opening up a little more, even still being her grouchy self. Don't worry, she won't be getting that soft with Su normally. She still annoys her.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been following the series! I hope you all have been enjoying it!


End file.
